Bloody Roar 6 (Wazzupguys)
Bloody Roar 6 is the seventh installment in the Bloody Roar'' ''series. Plot The game takes place in 2017, 20 years after Bloody Roar 1(1997) and 3 years after Bloody Roar 5(2014). Characters Newcomers * Veterans * Shina the Leopard (Age: 34, Full Name: Jeanne Gado, Fighting Style: , CV: Atsuko Tanaka and Michelle Ruff) * Long the Tiger (Age: 46, Full Name: Long Shin, Fighting Style: Kung Fu, CV: Ryutaro Okiayu and Patrick Seitz) * Yugo the Wolf (Age:37, Full Name: Yugo Ogami, Fighting Style: Kick Boxing, CV: Takehito Koyasu and Kyle Hebert) - * Alice the Rabbit (Age:37, Full Name: Alice Tsukagami, Fighting Style: , CV: Megumi Hayashibara and Laura Bailey) - * Jenny the Bat (Age:53, Full Name: Jenny Burtory, Fighting Style: , CV: ) * Busuzima the Chameleon (Age:50, Full Name: Hajime Busuzima, Fighting Style: , CV: Wataru Takagi and Steve Blum) * Mitsuko the Boar (Age: 59, Full Name: Mitsuko Nonomura, Fighting Style: , CV: ) * Greg the Gorilla (Age: 55, Full Name: Gregory Jones, Fighting Style: , CV: ) * Nagi the Spurious (Age: 31, Full Name: Nagi Kirishima, Fighting Style: , CV: ) * Reiji the Crow (Age: 32, Full Name: Reiji Takigawa, Fighting Style: , CV: Tomokazu Sugita and Spike Spencer) *Bakuryu the Mole (Age: 29, Full Name: Kenji Ogami, Fighting Style: Ninjitsu, CV: Akira Ishida and David Vincent) *Uriko the Cat (Age: 29, Full Name: Uriko Nonomura, Fighting Style: , CV: Minami Takayama and Brittney Harvey) * Hans the Fox (Age: 42, Full NameL Hans Taubemann, Fighting Style: , CV: ) * Stun the Insect (Age: 50, Full Name: Steven Goldberg, Fighting Style: , CV: Jouji Nakata and Michael Mcconnohie) - * Xion the Unborn (Age:36, Full Name: Unknown, Fighting Style: , CV: Mitsuaki Madono and Yuri Lowenthal) - * Kohryu the Iron Mole (Age:Unknown, Full Name: Ryuzo Kato, Fighting Style: Ninjitsu, CV: Fumihiko Tachiki and Bob Carter) - * Gado the Lion (Age:63, Full Name: Alan Gado, Fighting Style: , CV: Akio Otsuka and Jamieson Price) - * Shenlong the Tiger (Age:46, Full Name: Unknown, Fighting Style: Kung Fu, CV: Ryutaro Okiayu and Patrick Seitz) - *Uranus the Chimera (Age:40, Full Name: Unknown, Fighting Style: , CV: ) - *Takuya the Racoon (Age:19, Full Name: Takuya Inoue, Fighting Style: Ninjitsu, CV: Wataru Hatano and Johhny Young Bosch) - *Akane the Squirrel (Age:19, Full Name: Akane Yamada, Fighting Style: , CV: ) - *Aileen the Wasp (Age:34, Full Name: Aileen Brody, Fighting Style: , CV: Yuko Minamura and Lauren Landa) - *Rudolf the Bear (Age:27, Full Name: Rudolf Blau, Fighting Style: , CV: ) - *Dimitris the Shark (Age:31, Full Name: Dimitris Konikos, Fighting Style: , CV: ) - *Fiorella the Kangaroo (Age:25, Full Name: Fiorella Bassani, Fighting Style: , CV: ) - *Veteran 26 () - *Veteran 27 () - *Eneas the Robot (Age:39, Full Name: Eneas Freitas, Fighting Style: , CV: ) - *Jagdish the Imitation (Age:43, Full Name: Jagdish Chaudhri, Fighting Style: , CV: ) - *Ichiro the Koala (Age:11, Full Name: Ichiro Ogami, Fighting Style: , CV: ) - *Ming the Spider (Age:35, Full Name: Ming Tan, Fighting Style: , CV: ) - *Pedro the Alligator (Age:39, Fulll Name: Pedro Duarte, Fighting Style: , CV: ) - Secret Characters *Sergei the Rhino (Age:51, Full Name: Sergei Krupin, Fighting Style: Karate, CV: Isshin Chiba and Crispin Freeman) - Bosses (Unlockable) *Yuji the Wolf (Age:63, Full Name: Yuji Ogami, Fighting Style: Kick Boxing, CV: Kazuhiko Inoue and Keith Silverstein) - the main antagonist and Boss of the game. Trivia *The game also has 2 Story Modes: a classic one(like Tekken 5) and a modern one(like Mortal Kombat 9). *The Opening Song is . *The Credits Song is . *Other Songs used in the game's Modern Story Mode are: Kiss from a Rose by Seal . Category:Bloody Roar Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo NX Games Category:2017 video games